


Desire

by MelodramaticHornball



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mystery Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticHornball/pseuds/MelodramaticHornball
Summary: The bed was warm. It turned out a good number of furs would ward off the cold that permeated the College. Calidus was buried beneath them - warm, tired, comfortable, and completely unable to sleep. He'd had his eyes shut for a while, but his mind wouldn't stop working. And it didn't help that there was a heat between his thighs.





	Desire

The bed was warm. It turned out a good number of furs would ward off the cold that permeated the College. Calidus was buried beneath them - warm, tired, comfortable, and completely unable to sleep. He'd had his eyes shut for a while, but his mind wouldn't stop working. And it didn't help that there was a heat between his thighs. 

He growled in annoyance. Calidus was not a very sexual creature. He quite enjoyed sex, and he was more than happy to have it with his partner, but here he was partner-less, and he wasn't the kind of man to seek out one-night stands. And who would he find in Winterhold to satisfy those desires anyhow? He wasn't particularily attracted to anyone around. However, since finally letting go of his past, he'd found himself desiring the love and intimacy he'd forbid himself from while he travelled Tamriel.

Realizing that his little issue wasn't going to go away, Calidus huffed again. He reached down and slid his pants down around his thighs. His cock came free, and curved up to rest against his stomach. He reached down to run his fingers along the length of the shaft. He bit his bottom lip. He'd needed this more than he realized. It took but a simple spell to conjure oil into his hand, which he smeared along the shaft with a few slow pumps. His head fell to the side, and he nuzzled into the pillow. He wished there was someone else was with him.

He wished _he_ was with him.

The guilt of fantasising about the man would come in the morning. For now, Calidus' breath hitched as he imagined hands, calloused from years of sword-fighting, running along his body. He moaned softly as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. His thighs spread wider, as if making space for a body to fit between them. And how he'd loved to have a body there. He'd love to wrap himself around the other man and let him do whatever he pleased. 

Calidus was pumping his cock faster now. His hips hitched upwards, thrusting into the touch. How desperate he must look, a thought came from the back of his mind. It was quickly chased away by the thoughts of being pinned to the bed by another's weight, and being thrust into. His other hand travelled down his body. He summoned another handful of oil. This time his hand passed his cock though, and he arched his hips up to reach his hole, giving a quiet gasp as he rubbed the oil over it. 

He started with just a finger, moving it slowly, but his desire for more was strong, and he pushed a second in. It still wasn't enough - it wasn't the stretch of a cock inside him - but it would do.  He tossed his head back, and let unrestrained moans fall from his lips as he fucked himself with his own fingers. His cock was drooling precum onto his stomach. He was getting close. It felt like fire was flowing through his veins, and he was quickly feeling overwhelmed. He pressed his fingers in as deep as he could, desperately search for-.

"Please!" The desperate plea tumbled from his lips without thought as he hit his prostate. It only took a few more strokes over it to send him tumbling off the edge, babbling incoherently as he came all over his stomach.

He flopped back onto the bed. His fingers slid out of himself. Sleep quickly moved in. He cast one last spell just to clean himself up before dropping his head back onto the pillows and letting his eyes fall shut. Perhaps it was time that he did something about these fantasies. But that was a thought for a moment.

Sleep came and carried him away.


End file.
